The Days for Secret are Over
by fryertuck
Summary: Everyone knows that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are one. Can he handle this and now he's very popular not only on his school but the whole world. Chapter 4 Coming Soon
1. A Hero's Feeling

**"Danny Phantom Fanfic: The Days for Secrets are Over" Part 1**

After two weeks of Danny Phantom revealing his secret identity,

**Sam**_: So...you're cool now that everyone knows you're Danny Phantom, the ghost that once every ghost-hunter's enemy_

**Danny**: _Yeah, pretty much, after all, I saved the planet from that gigantic asteroid_

Sam and Danny went to Casper High. They're not just friends anymore, they admitted their feelings for each other.

While Tucker is busy serving Amity Park as mayor...

Skulker appeaed before him and trying to find Danny..

**Skulker**: Where is your ghostly friend?

**Tucker**: _Uhh...I don't know, why don't you try to find him in his house or his school?_

**Skulker**: _That's right...Aren't you suppose to be in school?"_

**Tucker: **_I'm the youngest mayor in Amity Park and I'm having my special class at Casper High"_

While Sam and Danny entered the school, they were surprised by the loud cheer of the Casper High sudents.

**Students**_: Danny, you're a hero!_

**Paulina**_: I can't believe that I was crushing on the ghost side of yours!_

**Sam**_: Enough, I would like you all to treat Danny as an ordinary sudent, understand!_

**Dash**_: So...you and Fenton are together now, aren't you?_

**Sam**: _Uhh...yes_

**Sam (to Danny): **_C'mon Danny, we're gonna be late, after all, I don't want our hero to be tardy, aren't you"_

**Danny**_: Ok, so I miss Tucker already...wanna go to our friend's office after class?_

**Sam**: _Yeah_, me too

They enter their class excited and they were surprised about what happened. The class was disorganized.The chairs and tables were scattered.

**Danny**_: Oh men, who could have done this?_

**Skulker**_: So, we meet again!_

**Danny**_: Skulker, how could you do this! After all of the things I've done to you and your home_. _I'm goin' ghost!_

**Skulker**: _Easy kid, I'm here not to cause any harm. By the way, you're on the wrong room. Can't you see the sign "Storage room for broken properties_

**Sam**: Uhh...Danny, he's right, we're in the wrong room!

**Danny**: _If you're not here to cause trouble, what do you want_

**Skulker**: _I just want you to tell something, meet us in the ghost zone where we usually hold our annual truce_

**Danny**: _Uhhm...ok_

**Sam**: _For the record, We're gonna be late for class, can we just leave now and go to our class now_

They went to their classroom and seated, luckily they're not late for the class.

After classes, they went first to Danny's house

**Jack**: _How's my ghost hero son doin' lately?_

**Danny**: _I'm fine dad_

**Maddie**: _Danny, I baked you some cookies_

**Danny**: _No thanks mom, I have important things to do_

**Jack**_: Can I have some since Danny doesn't want to eat_

**Maddie**: Jack, it's for Danny, you can have only one

**Danny**: _Mom I have to go to the ghost zone and the mayor's office, I have some important things to do_

Sam and Danny visited Tucker at his office

**Tucker: **_Sam, Danny, I knew you two lovebirds would end up together_

**Sam**_: Yeah I guess no more secrets_

**Tucker: **_So, what can I do for you_

**Sam: **_Just passing by, whoa! Your office looks like a technology lair_

**Danny: **_Uhm, Tucker, how's the feeling of being the youngest mayor in the history of Amity park?_

**Tucker: **_I miss being with you guys but I can still be a technogeek, look here's one of my robot servant_

**Robot: **_Hello, do you want drinks?_

**Tucker: **_No, thanks_

**Danny: **_We have to go now, we need to go to the ghost zone_

**Tucker: **_Speaking of which, Skulker is looking for you_

**Danny: **_Yeah, he said we need to go to the ghost zone_

Sam and Danny went to the ghost zone particularly to the place where the ghosts hold their annual truce

**Skulker: **_Welcome, ghost kid_

**Danny: **_And why did you invite us to this some sort of gathering?_

**Skulker**_Just wait, ghost kid_

_...To be continued_


	2. Super Luxury and Popularity

**"Danny Phantom Fanfic: The Days for Secrets are Over" Part 2 **

**Last Chapter... **

Sam and Danny visited Tucker at his office

**Tucker**_: Sam, Danny, I knew you two lovebirds would end up together _

**Sam**_: Yeah I guess no more secrets _

**Tucker**_: So, what can I do for you _

**Sam**_: Just passing by, whoa! Your office looks like a technology lair _

**Danny**_: Uhm, Tucker, how's the feeling of being the youngest mayor in the history of Amity park? _

**Tucker**_: I miss being with you guys but I can still be a technogeek, look here's one of my robot servant _

**Robot**_: Hello, do you want drinks? _

**Tucker**_: No, thanks _

**Danny**_: We have to go now, we need to go to the ghost zone _

**Tucker**_: Speaking of which, Skulker is looking for you _

**Danny**_: Yeah, he said we need to go to the ghost zone _

Sam and Danny went to the ghost zone particularly to the place where the ghosts hold their annual truce

**Skulker**_: Welcome, ghost kid _

**Danny**_: And why did you invite us to this some sort of gathering? _

**Skulker**_: Just wait, ghost kid _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Frostbite**_: On behalf of the ghosts in the ghost zone, thank you O great one...You proved yourself again that _your_ worthy to be called...a hero, both here and your world. _

**Danny**_: Uhhm...thanks _

**Frostbite**_: Come, join us for a little celebration for your heroic deeds o great one _

**Danny****and****Sam**_: Certainly _

Sam whispers to Danny

**Sam**_: Danny, we could have our date here..you know, somewhere private..no humans except us _

**Danny**_: Sure thing. Sam, if we already have feelings foe each other, why didn't we expressed it long time ago _

**Sam**_: I did, but you were busy flirting with Valerie and Paulina _

**Danny**_: So that's why you're angry when I'm flirting with them...'cause you jealous _

**Sam**_: Jealous is a bad word...but yes, C'mon...we can have our date _

Some of the ghosts helped preparing the table for Danny and Sam. Candles were lit and a romantic song were played

**Sam**_: You know Danny, this is the best day of my life ever _

**Danny**_: Yeah...I'm sorry for, you know, flirting with Paulina and Valerie. I liked the times when were having the "fake-out make-out" thing. You know, I sort of liked it very much _

**Sam**_: Yeah, me too _

**Danny**_: Remember that time when Nocturne put to sleep every people including me _

**Sam**_: Yeah, and you went to my dream and I was dreaming that I will kiss you _

**Danny**_: Ahhh...actually I saw that and I had the same dream...I was a quarterback and everybody knows my secret and the last part is...kissing you. All that happened except the quarterback part. _

Sam and Danny enjoyed their lovely date privately. The candles made their date more romantic. Then, they kissed passionately and deeply...

Meanwhile...at Fenton Works

**Jack**_: Maddie, where's Danny? There's someone looking for him _

**Maddie**_: He said he and Sam will be in the ghost zone...Ohh, it's the Guys in White. (Talking to Guys in White), what do you want with my son...lock him up in jail, shoot him with ecto-guns or something, dissect him and conduct experiments...what??? _

Maddie was angry but she controlled her emotions

**Guys in White: **_We're not here to hurt Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. We're here to reward him and you, Fentons. The government offered him and his sister...what's her name again _

**Maddie: **_Jazz _

**Guys in White: **_Oh right, Jazz Fenton, a scholarship...We'll tell more if Danny's here.If not, we'll just come back later _

Back to the ghost zone...

Sam and Danny were finished with their private date. The ghosts bid goodbye to them. They went to the Ghost Portal from the Infi-Map. They went out to Tucker's office

**Tucker: **_I'm bored here...where's Sam and Danny...Ohhh...Sam, Danny...how's the trip to the ghost zone _

**Danny: **_Fine _

**Tucker: **_Did you have your "private" coversation _

**Danny: **_Tucker... _

**Sam: **_Tucker, you look kind of bored here aren't you? _

**Tucker: **_Yes _

**Sam: **_Then, you might want to join us to the Nasty Burger _

**Tucker: **_Sure _

They went to the Nasty Burger. Their chat was too long. I mean, everybody was staring at them. They're looking at the hero, the hero's girlfriend and the mayor.

**Tucker: **_You know, I'm pretty disturbed with these eyes _

Then...The Guys in White entered the Nasty Burger through crashing the ceiling. Together with them are some of the popular people.

**Guys in White: **_Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom...We have something to tell you.. _

**Danny: **_What? ...lock me up in jail, shoot me with ecto-guns or something, dissect me and conduct experiments... _

**Guys in White: **_Uhh..you sound like your mother. Anyways, the government offered you and your sister...uhhh, forgot the name again _

**Danny: **_Jazz _

**Guys in White: **_Oh right, Jazz, a scholarship.That means the government covered the expenses for your school fees. _

**Danny: **_Uhmmm...what happened to the Masters' Blasters _

**Guys in White: **_They already worked as Service crew of Nasty Burger..look _

**Danny: **_Ok _

A popular movie director offered Danny and his friends a movie and TV series. A group of web designers created a website dedicated to Danny Phantom. There includes forums, trivias, latest updates and many more. The guys in white also offered $ 5,000,000 for Danny. Danny were also scheduled for an interview. Life for Danny is now complicated but fun. He lives a luxury life but he still keeps the loyalty for his friends and proves himself that he can be rich and a hero. He is already popular not only at Amity Park but the whole world. Sam and Tucker also became popular. He still keeps the down-to-earth trait. He still thinks about the citizens. After the reality gauntlet was destroyed, he doesn't want secrets anymore. Everybody is looking up to him and his friends. Of course, their parents were proud.

Danny and his friends were interviewed by Jessica Nane for her talk show "Life at Amity Park"

**Jessica: **_Welcome friends and welcome to our show, "Life at Amity Park". Today we will interview Danny and his friends. We all remember that Danny saved us all form the Disasteroid. Say hello to your fans, Danny, Sam and our mayor, Tucker Foley. _

**Sam, Tucker and Danny: **_Hello _

_To be continued... _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please review. _

_Danny Phantom Fanfic, The Days for Secret are Over, Part 2 _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Next Chapter..._

Sam, Danny and Tucker will be interviewed. They will be asked hard-to-answer questions. Will Danny tell all the truth to everyone?


	3. The interview

**I'm sorry if I make this chapter just now...I have lots of stuffs to do..By the way, I like the reviews. Please submit reviews for this chapter.**

**Last chapter...**

A popular movie director offered Danny and his friends a movie and TV series. A group of web designers created a website dedicated to Danny Phantom. There includes forums, trivias, latest updates and many more. The guys in white also offered $ 5,000,000 for Danny. Danny were also scheduled for an interview. Life for Danny is now complicated but fun. He lives a luxury life but he still keeps the loyalty for his friends and proves himself that he can be rich and a hero. He is already popular not only at Amity Park but the whole world. Sam and Tucker also became popular. He still keeps the down-to-earth trait. He still thinks about the citizens. After the reality gauntlet was destroyed, he doesn't want secrets anymore. Everybody is looking up to him and his friends. Of course, their parents were proud.

Danny and his friends were interviewed by Jessica Nane for her talk show "Life at Amity Park"

**Jessica: **_Welcome friends and welcome to our show, "Life at Amity Park". Today we will interview Danny and his friends. We all remember that Danny saved us all form the Disasteroid. Say hello to your fans, Danny, Sam and our mayor, Tucker Foley.  
_**Sam, Tucker and Danny: **_Hello_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Jessica: **_Of course, we got some informations from reliable sources.After the show, I will reveal those reliable sources  
_**Danny (whispering to Sam):**_ I guess one of those "reliable sources" is my sister. She knows everything about me.  
_**Jessica: **_Danny, who was your first crush? (The audience cheered)  
_**Danny: **_Paulina  
_**Jessica: **_Is she one of the most popular girls at school?  
_**Danny: **_Yes.  
_**Danny (to Sam):**_ I really feel that reliable source was Jazz  
_**Jessica: **_Have you considered turning evil? I mean, the reliable source told me that Dan Phantom, your future evil self, even thought of cheating for the C.A.T.  
_**Danny:**_ No matter what happens, I will still be the hero of Amity Park  
_**Jessica:**_ Sam, since when did you have a crush on Danny?  
_**Sam:**_ Uhhmmm...third grade. Yeah, when we were third grade  
_**Jessica: **_I know Danny gave you a ring and I also know it was supposed to be given to Valerie. Were you affected by the "Danny-Valerie" relationship? One reliable source also told me that you were showing signs that you were jealous about Danny and Valerie.  
_**Sam (to herself):**_ Wait, I think I know who's the reliable source, Tucker  
_**Sam (to Jessica):**_ I know this is a difficult question, but yes.  
_**Jessica: **_Wooh, Valerie is one of the audience. Kindly focus the camera to Valerie. She's right there, beside Danny's parents.  
_**Valerie:**_ Stop it...I'm not jealous also.  
_**Jessica: **_Danny, I know Vlad is your arch-enemy. What do you think if Vlad never got his powers? What if you never got his powers? How many times did you think or did you ever think you never have your powers?  
_**Danny: **_First of all, it would be better if Vlad never got his powers. It's better that he's just an ordinary human than a half-ghost. He'll just bring terror to town if he's a ghost. And better, he's not around already, probably roaming around the ghost zone. Second, if i never got my powers, I would live a boring life, i mean no adventures, no battles, I will just hang-out with Sam and Tucker. Third, I did think I never had this powers, although I love adventures, sometimes it just bring misery to me and this will cause of losing those I care about.  
_**Jessica: **_Ok, the questions will go deeper and we will know more about Tucker after the break.  
_**Danny: **_I think I need drinks  
_**Sam: **_Yeah, me too  
_**Jessica:**_ Sam, Danny, Tucker, the break will be about 4 minutes._

After 4 minutes, the commercial break is over.

**Jessica:**_ Welcome back to Life at Amity Park. So Danny, will you replace Sam with other girls that you like? Say for example, you met this girl, she kinda like you and she looks perfect, will you replace Sam with that girl?  
_**Danny: **_Of course not, I knew her since preschool and if I met that girl, I don't know her real traits. I love Sam...  
_**Audience: **_Woooooh!!!  
_**Jessica:**_ You have a clone right? And she's a girl and half-ghost like you?  
_**Danny:**_ Yeah, her name's Danielle  
_**Jessica:**_ Danielle looks like you especially when ghost. So, what if Danielle grabbed the spotlight from you? She will be more popular than you, what do you think?  
_**Danny: **_I know one time that I thought she betrayed me because she's working with Vlad, but I know Danielle, she's already contented of being stabilized. Even if she does, it's alright, because she's a good human-ghost._

Danielle was sitting beside Jazz from the audiences.

**Jessica: **_What does it feel being rich again? Do you still want to move from Amity Park? What will you do with the money offered by the government for you? How do you feel that your sister was granted a scholarship?  
_**Danny: **_It feels good. I don't think of moving from Amity Park but. The money that the governmenr gave me, I will donate to the charity and some will be saved in the bank and some...we'll spend it  
_**Jessica:**_ We'll go back to you Danny. Now, we will ask our youngest mayor in Amity Park, Tucker Foley. So mr. mayor, what is the feeling of being the youngest mayor of Amity Park? How do you feel that you finally have your popularity?  
_**Tucker:**_ Well, it feels great to be the mayor. But I can still be obsessed with technologies and be a mayor. And if you visit my office, it's full of technologies. Sure, before, being a technogeek made me popular. Danny Phantom was already popular, although not in human form. I'm not also jealous of Danny becoming popular as a ghost.  
_**Danny: **_Hey Hey Hey...what about that time that you wished you have a ghost powers. Wasn't that called jealousy? You became more powerful than me and a little "change" in your performance in your report card.  
_**Tucker: **_Ok, i was jealous of you. First, someone liked you, either Sam or Valerie. Second, you have ghost powers that I don't Have. And that "change", oh never mind. Next question please  
_**Jessica:**_ Weren't you angry even if sometimes your friends find you annoying because of your clumsiness and loud mouth? Do you even think about crushing on Sam?  
_**Tucker: **_First of all, I do feel like my friends annoyed, but I always think that because of my obsession with technologies, I can be a great help. I'm not thinking of my friends being annoyed, I feel that they accept me from who I am. Second, I didn't think of crushing on Sam. Yeah, Sam is beautiful and smart but I didn't think of crushing on Sam. I like the popular girls in school.  
_**Sam:**_ Well, I remembered one time..when I wished I never met Danny and suddenly you and Danny didn't know me. I was the only one who knew everything. I talked to you and Danny, forgot all about me, and you were hitting at me.  
_**Tucker:**_ Maybe I don't remember that, but I really don't have a crush on you.  
_**Jessica:**_ Do you still want to help Danny in fighting ghosts?  
_**Tucker:**_ Of course. Besides, I can't help myself staying at my office for hours. I want adventures with Danny.  
_**Jessica:**_ Sam, why did you think about being a goth? Why are you obsessed with nature? Do you expect to have more adventures with Danny? Why are you an "Ultra-Recyclo" vegetarian?  
_**Sam:**_ Well, I became a goth because...I just wanted to be a goth. I'm obsessed with nature because without it we can't live. I expect more adventures with Danny, of course. I am an Ultra-Recyclo vegetarian because veggies are good for the body.  
_**Tucker: **_Hey, what about meats? They have proteins. They make our bodies strong.  
_**Sam: **_Veggies are a lot more nutritious than meat. Ok, stop, I don't want to argue like the last time I changed the school menu.  
_**Jessica:**_ OK, Danny...This is the last question. Some of us are curious, how did you get your ghost powers? Were you the one who decided to be a half ghost?  
_**Danny: **_Uhmm...aahh...let me think...Maybe I'll answer it after the break.  
_**Jessica:**_ OK, We'll know how Danny got his powers after the break. Life at Amity Park will return..._

Danny was nervous. He doesn't know if he will tell the whole truth.

**Danny (talking to Sam and Tucker): **_Guys, help me  
_**Sam:**_ Just tell her...it was from a lab accident, your parent's lab  
_**Danny: **_ok, I will tell I got my powers from a laboratory accident. When the ghost portal exploded. It'll be fine.  
_**Sam:**_ That's the spirit Danny_

After the commercial break...

**Jessica:**_ Welcome back again. So Danny, our question was how did you get your powers and who decided to be a half ghost.  
_**Danny: **_Uhhmmm...Just couple of months ago, almost a year, I had an accident from my parent's laboratory. That gave me powers. What happened was I was stuck between the ghost zone and this world. This was what happened, I showed the portal to Sam and Tucker. Sam told me to go inside. I wore my jumpsuit which was inverted from the color of my ghost suit. The logo was my dad's face and Sam changed it. After that, I got my powers already. There...that's all  
_**Jessica:**_ Thank you Danny, Sam and Tucker for sharing your time with us. Thank you all for watching. Now, I'll tell you those reliable sources. It's Jazz and Tucker.  
__**Danny and Sam: **I knew it was you!!!  
__**Jazz and Tucker: **Thank you!!!  
__**Danny and Sam: **Why you, come back here!!! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_

_Danny and Sam chased Jazz and Tucker around the studio_

**Danny: **_Whew! That sure was tiring. Come on, want to eat at Nasty Burger  
_**Sam: **_Yeah  
_**Tucker:**_ Sure  
_**Danielle: **_Danny, can I go with you, please?  
_**Danny:**_ Yeah, sure_

Danny, Danielle, Sam and Tucker were near the exit but some fans were blocking the way

**Danny's fan 1:**_ Danny, can I have an autograph?  
_**Danny's fan 2: **_Me too  
_**Danny's fan 3: **_Me too  
_**Sam: **_Yeah right, how can we go out with these fans of yours  
_**Danny: **_Relax Sam, I can handle it. Alright, you can get my autograph one at a time._

_(Danny signs the autograph one by one) Here you go._

_(He was surprised that Paulina was next in the line to get his autograph)_

**Danny:**_ Paulina?  
_**Paulina:**_ Yes, I want your autograph Inviso-bill a.k.a. Danny Phantom. And this is for you (Paulina attempts to kiss Danny on his cheek)  
_**Sam: **_Hey Hey hey...watch it Paulina...remember his mine  
_**Paulina: **_There's nothing wrong with it...I will just kiss him on his cheek  
_**Sam: **_OK, I guess I grant you a permission to kiss Danny...JUST THIS TIME!  
_**Paulina: **_Alright _(Paulina kissed Danny's left cheek) this is for Danny Fenton (Paulina kissed Danny's right cheek) and this is for Danny Phantom.

At last, the autograph signing was over

**Sam:**_ Whoo...at least it's over...can we go now to Nasty Burger  
_**Danny: **_Sure Sam_

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Danielle went to Nasty Burger. At least few people were there. They can have their privacy from the fans. The people there weren't minding about Danny and his friends.

Meanwhile...

**Box Ghost: **_I am the box ghost...BEWARE!!!  
_**Sam: **_Oh darn it!  
_**Danny: **_(Danny sucks the box ghost into the thermos) Good thing I have the thermos all the time. So Danielle, how's the feeling of being stabilized?  
_**Danielle: **_It's fine, even if I went to many places...I always think of coming back here at Amity Park. Danny, I want to watch movies. Can we go please?  
_**Danny: **_Alright_

Meanwhile at the ghost zone, specifically Clockwork's place...

**Dan Phantom: **_Clockwork, let me out!!!! I need air!!! I promise I'll not be evil anymore...please!!!  
_**Clockwork:**_ You can't fool me Dan Phantom..._

Clockwork shakes the thermos for many times.

**Dan Phantom:**_ Oww!!! Stop, Clockwork...It hurts already. STOP!!!  
_**Clockwork:**_ Do you want me to shake the thermos again, Dan Phantom?  
_**Dan Phantom:**_ Nooo!!!!_

The thermos fell accidentally and Clockwork kicked it so and it hit the wall.

**Clockwork:**_ I can do this all day. But, I have more things to do. I will come back to you later...This is exciting!!!  
_**Dan Phantom:**_ Noooo!!! Please stop!!!! Owww!!! I think my ghost leg broke._

Clockwork locked the thermos safely. He kept the key to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter...

I'm sorry I don't have ideas but you can give me ideas for the next chapter

Review please...


End file.
